prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 23, 1999 WWE Heat results
The May 23, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Kemper Arena in Kansas City, Missouri. It was broadcast live on May 23, 1999 as the lead-in show to the Over the Edge PPV. Recap The Corporate Ministry opens the show, led by a referee shirt-clad Shane McMahon. He grabs a mike and promises to be fair in refereeing tonight's main event as he has been training hard to try to prevent his shoulder from seizing up when he tries counting to three. As warm-up he books himself as a special guest referee in a match between Stone Cold Steve Austin and Mideon later on tonight on Heat. In the parking lot, a limosime arrives. Vince McMahon, Gerald Brisco, and Pat Patterson get out. Howard Finkel stops them and lets them know that Shane booked a Mideon v. Austin match on Heat. Vince says he'll fix that. Meat defeated Brian Christopher in singles action. Meat won thanks to some timely distractions from P.M.S.. After the match, Michael Hayes and the Hardy Boyz run to the ring and attack Too Much. Backstage, Vince McMahon is walking. Vince McMahon, Pat Patterson, and Gerald Brisco enter the ring. Vince gets a microphone and calls out Shane, who comes out by himself. Vince tells Shane that he's gone too far, and that he doesn't have the authority to screw with people's lives and careers. He tries to call off the Mideon/Austin match. Shane says that he does have the power to make matches and the only way that he won't strip Austin for failing to appear tonight in his match against Mideon is if Vince McMahon takes his place. Vince agrees. Backstage, The Rock is walking past arena scrambling employees Elsewhere backstage, Vince tells Brisco and Patterson that he had to take the match since Austin isn't there yet and he can't let him be stripped of his title in that way. The Rock enter the ring. He threatens Triple H with violence and anatomically questionable action. Triple H then appears on the TitanTron. He tells the Rock that he better have that cast off before their match tonight. Backstage, Vince is preparing for his match. Elsewhere, Lucas interviews Michael Hayes and the Hardy Boyz. They promise two more victims. The Hardy Boyz, led by Michael Hayes, win a tag team match against Goldust and The Blue Meanie. Afterwards, the Brood deliver a bloodbath to Hayes and the Hardyz. Backstage, Shane McMachon tells Mideon that he needs to take out Vince McMahon tonight. Backstage, Lucas interviews the Union. Mankind starts to tell Shane that they will help Vince McMahon, but the Corporate Ministry park a forklift in front of their lockerroom door and block them in. Mideon and Vince McMahon faced off in a singles match with Shane McMahon as the special guest referee. Vince tries to fight, but the Corporate Ministry swarm him and attack his ankle with a chair, hobbling him. Backstage, Steve Austin finally arrives at the arena as the show goes off the air. Results ; ; * Singles Match: Meat (w/ Jacqueline, Ryan Shamrock, & Terri Runnels) defeated Brian Christopher (w/ Scott Taylor) (2:04) ** Meat defeated Christopher after the Meat Grinder. * Tag Team Match: The Hardy Boyz (Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy) (w/ Michael Hayes) defeated Goldust & The Blue Meanie (5:53) ** M. Hardy defeated Meanie after the Twist of Fate. * Special Guest Referee Singles Match: Mideon (w/ Big Bossman, Bradshaw, Faarooq, & Viscera) vs. Vince McMahon (w/ Gerald Brisco & Pat Patterson) ends in a no contest. (~2:51) ** No ending bell. ** Shane McMahon was the Special Guest Referee. Commentators * Michael Cole * Kevin Kelly * Terri Runnels Ring Announcer * Tony Chimel Image gallery vlcsnap-2012-09-16-12h04m50s95.png|Shane McMahon's trick shoulder vlcsnap-2012-09-18-18h39m03s81.png|Meat with P.M.S. vlcsnap-2012-09-18-20h03m56s66.png|The Union being interviewed by Lucas External links * Heat #43 * Heat #43 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events